Dribbal
|code = DROO1DRAW1}} Dribbal is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Description Personality Dribbal is a know-it-all Mixel who actually knows very little! With horn-rimmed glasses and a superior manner, this goopy Glorp Corp member can talk and talk. Whether right or wrong, Dribbal will go on forever despite the snot dripping from his nose. The funny thing is that none of the other Mixels pay any attention at all to Dribbal's opinions! Physical Appearance He has varying shades of green. He has a pointy nose with snot coming out of it and eyes that have glasses. His mouth is usually wide open. It has two teeth on both the top and the bottom, but the bottom teeth are pointy. His tongue is dark green. He has a short green body with green and white arms that have black hands. His feet are dark green in the front and light green in the back. Ability TBA Biography First adventures Once, on Halloween, Dribbal went trick-or-treating with his Glorp Corp brothers, the Weldos Kramm and Forx, and the Munchos. ("Trick or Treat!") Dribbal was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes *''"It's an Egg-Rock!"'' - Dribbal, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Stand back!"'' - Dribbal, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Please! I am the essence of worthiness."'' - Dribbal, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"I guess we can use mine. I was saving it for someone special."'' - Dribbal, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Set Information Dribbal was released as part of the Series 6 Mixels sets in the October 2015 product wave. His product number is 41548 and he contains 52 pieces. In-Booklet code Dribbal's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is DROO1DRAW1, which is DroolDrawl when decoded. Background Information *His name is an intentional misspelling of the word "dribble". *He seems to be loosely based on a Capybara, which is an animal that lives in in rivers, swamps, etc. *His appearance (specifically his glasses) and personality suggest he is based on a stereotypical nerd. *He is seen on the Mixels Rush app icon for Series 6, replacing Tungster. Trivia *He is the first known Mixel whose name begins with "D". He is also the only 2015 Glorp Corp Mixel who does not have the letter "U" in his name. *He uses a minifigure head piece for his eyes, just like Slumbo, Balk, Mesmo, Rokit, Boogly, Snoof, Kramm, Forx and Kuffs. Although he uses this piece, nothing is on top. *He is the first Mixel with glasses. This also probably makes him the first Mixel with bad eyesight. *He is the second Glorp Corp Mixel with snot coming out of his nose. The first was Glomp. *He uses a transparent green crystal brick and transparent green stud to represent his snot. **Shuff and Slumbo use a crystal piece too. *He is the second Mixel that uses a round plate as teeth, the first being Niksput. *The piece used for his tongue is the same one used for Krog's, but green. **In turn, the piece used for their tongues is the same one that is used as the end of Flurr's tail. *He is the sixth Mixel with a ball-jointed jaw; the first being Niksput, the second being Boogly, the third being Krog, the fourth being Tungster, and the fifth being Forx. *He, along with Vulk, Gobba, Hoogi, Rokit, Niksput, Snoof, Chilbo, Gox, Kamzo, Kramm, Kuffs, and Camillot, has ball-jointed arms. *His personality is very similar to Chilbo's. They both act like know-it-alls. *He is the third Mixel to have black hands, Footi is first and Meltus is second. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush *Who's In The Mix Other *LEGO Club Magazine **Trick or Treat! External Links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Characters Category:Glorp Corp Category:2015 Category:Series 6 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Mixels with noses Category:Elemental Nose Category:Four teeth Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Underbite Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Ball-jointed jaws Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Jointed Feet Category:Unique feet Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Rodent Mixels